


3AM Text

by grettama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: You know you got a best bro if he didn't mind being woken up at 3am only to talk about your stupid crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/158104675354/3am-text).

Kuroo felt his pillow vibrated and he stirred from his sleep, reached blindly to the source of the vibration. His hand touched his phone, which was still vibrating violently against his palm (well, he was exaggerating, but his phone did feel like vibrating violently to his half-asleep self), and forced his eyes open. Bokuto’s name was on the screen, and he clicked the message (or more like six messages).

_**Bokuto:** Bro_   
_**Bokuto:** B_   
_**Bokuto:** R_   
_**Bokuto:** O_   
_**Bokuto:** Are you awake_   
_**Bokuto:** IT IS EMERGENCY_

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows, couldn’t help but worried. What kind of trouble Bokuto got himself into this time? That thought successfully made him fully awake. He quickly typed a reply before Bokuto could send another.

_**Kuroo:** I’m awake bro. Wassup_   
_**Kuroo:** Are you alright_

It didn’t take long for Bokuto to respond.

_**Bokuto:** BRO. FINALLY._   
_**Bokuto:** I AM IN TROUBLE_   
_**Bokuto:** DEEP TROUBLE_   
_**Bokuto:** VERY DEEP_   
_**Kuroo:** What kind of trouble?? I will save you_   
_**Bokuto:** NO YOU CAN NOT_   
_**Bokuto:** NO ONE CAN_   
_**Kuroo:** What trouble???_   
_**Bokuto:** Are you dying?? Tell me you’re not dying :((_   
_**Bokuto:** THE TROUBLE IS AKAASHI KEIJI, MY BRO_   
_**Bokuto:** AND YES. I AM DYING BECAUSE OF AKAASHI’S BEAUTY_

_Of course._

Kuroo groaned against his pillow. He should’ve known that Bokuto was just gonna talk about his hopeless crush on his setter.

_**Kuroo:** Bro_   
_**Kuroo:** You know I love you so much right_   
_**Kuroo:** But IT’S 3 FUCKING AM. AND I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP AS WELL_   
_**Bokuto:** But brooooo DDDD:_   
_**Bokuto:** My undying love for Akaashi knows no time and I need to tell someone how much I love him and how pretty he is OR I’M GONNA EXPLODE_   
_**Bokuto:** IF I EXPLODED, YOU GOT NO BRO ANYMORE_

Despite being annoyed to be awaken at 3am, Kuroo couldn’t help but grinned widely at Bokuto’s texts. His bestbro had been crushing on Akaashi for five months now, right after Akaashi joined the team as a freshman, and it only got worse. Kuroo sighed, turned to curl on his side and typed another text to Bokuto.

_**Kuroo:** Ok shoot. What did he do today_   
_**Bokuto:** BRO YOU ARE DA BEZZZZZ. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH TO THE MOON AND BACK_   
_**Bokuto:** OKAY. SO TODAY–_

And Kuroo kept grinning as Bokuto told him what Akaashi did that day to make him extra pretty than usual, until Bokuto calmed down and finally decided to sleep. And it was almost six in the morning when Bokuto finally stopped talking. Thank God it was Saturday so Kuroo didn’t need to worry about waking up late for school. His volleyball practice wouldn’t start until late afternoon anyway.

To be honest, Kuroo didn’t understand what was the big deal of having a crush. Or if he did have a crush someday, he was sure he wouldn’t wake Bokuto at 3am in the morning just to talk about how cute his crush was. It was impossible.

And, oh, how Kuroo had never been so wrong.

Around eight months later, he met Sawamura Daichi for the first time and the night after, he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, _wide awake_ , grinning like an idiot because he couldn’t forget how firm Daichi’s grip when they had their handshake, and how bright Daichi’s smile was when he was talking to his teammates. _Daichi was the most adorable thing in the whole world, and Kuroo needed to scream it to someone right now or he was gonna die._

_**Kuroo:** Bro_   
_**Kuroo:** Are you awake_

Kuroo waited. Probably Bokuto was asleep already, but when he was about to put his phone away, Bokuto replied.

_**Bokuto:** BRO_   
_**Bokuto:** IT’S 3 AM_   
_**Bokuto:** OF COURSE I AM AWAKE_   
_**Bokuto:** NOW TELL ME ABOUT SAWAMURA AND THEN I’M GONNA TELL YOU ABOUT AKAASHI_

Kuroo grinned as he started typing. He wouldn’t complain about being awake at 3am anymore. Well, because he was pretty sure he would still be awake at that time now.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettaverse)! I don’t bite! XD


End file.
